gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thunder the Coyote/Upcoming Game Concept.
Figured that I'd make this right now before I get to work on the actual idea. Basic Info Tentative title: Mash Card Saga (not final) Developed by: Burst Arts Published by: Multisoft Theme of game: Magical cards (will elaborate on later) Inspired by the Petropolis series. In fact, I plan on making this a spiritual successor to said series. Other inspirations include CLAMP's Cardcaptor Sakura and ACS/SBE's Arkane trilogy. Synopsis As a successor to the Petropolis games, this game will have that game's general gameplay, which in turn is based on the Sonic Adventure games with several beat 'em up elements. There are ten playable characters to choose, each with their own story campaigns. Every character starts off with one Mash Card, one of the magic cards created by a magician named Mash Nestar (if anyone has a better name for the magician, tell me in the comments). Throughout the course of their campaign, the character will gain more Mash Cards to strengthen themselves. Most of bosses of the game are the rest of the otherwise-playable characters (the reason for that will be in the story that I will get into in a moment) while the others are cards that can be obtained. After completing all of the characters' campaigns, a hidden eleventh campaign will be unlocked, which features the final boss of the game. Story In the 15th century, there lived a wise magician named Mash Nestar, whose magic was respected by his peers and feared by his emissaries. He was the creator of the Mash Cards, magical cards that empower the user with their godlike powers; these type of cards often assisted him in his exploits. With his two guardians, the ape-like Darius and the demihuman Shinra, Mash was able to save not only his home, but also the world from any threats... Until one fateful day...Two mysterious brothers encountered Mash and his Mash Cards, wanting to use them for their own purposes. However, the brothers had a dispute that ended up being a battle for who claims the Mash Cards. During this tragic war, Darius sealed himself inside the box of cards while Shinra disappeared. As for Mash, he used the last of his strength to seal both brothers away while also hiding the Mash Cards someplace away from greedy hands, thus ending his life. Fast-forward to the 21st century, the Mash Cards were kept in a museum exhibit, safe from curious hands, until a young man named Shinobu Raikatsuji opens up the box containing them, as if he was drawn by a familiar presence. At that point, all 55 cards were scattered all around the world. Ten of the cards eventually fell under the possession of ten normal people. Greeted with the cards' magical essence, these ten find their lives changed as they start searching for any other cards that may exist out there. But soon these card wielders will discover a more harmful truth to why these cards have been hidden for so long... Character Descriptions #A girl wearing earphones who carries the Mash Card of flowers. She is also the main heroine of the game. #A boy from Scotland whose Mash Card allows him to materialize a sword. #The adoptive brother of the heroine who himself wields the Mash Card of flames. #The daughter of a large economic estate (named after her family's surname) and the best friend of the heroine. She has the Mash Card of music. #A shrine maiden who attends the same school as the heroine's adoptive brother. She carries the Mash Card of winds. #A female bounty hunter who is the wielder of the Mash Card of storms. #The human form of Darius, who was freed after the Mash Cards were scattered across the world. He was left with the Mash Card of earth. #A photographer who was granted the water Mash Card, which also gave her a mermaid familiar. #An inventor whose blindness had him wear a superpowered visor. He was granted the Mash Card of illusions. #A young pilot-in-training with the intent of living up to his late idol's legacy. He has the Mash Card of flight. #REDACTED, the final boss of the game. Trivia *This idea was based on a cancelled collaboration with Burst Arts and Nintendo, in which the characters from the latter's franchises battle using magical cards similar to those listed above. This uses that same concept, but in a more serious manner. Category:Blog posts